Midnight Chaos
by HyukkieLove
Summary: Minnie can't sleep, Kyu is playing Star Craft again, Hae is dreaming of aliens and the Hanchul couble making trouble again XD...eieiei   Warning: CYBERFIC !


PinkyBunny: Sungmin StarCraftMaster: Kyuhyun FishyRanger: Donghae MilkyHyuk: Eunhyuk NaughtyPrincess: Heechul SuperGege:Hangeng PinkyBunny is now online PinkyBunny: Wahh~~someone here ?

StarCraftMaster: Sweetieee~3

PinkyBunny: OMG Kyu is hereee~~*cheers*

StarCraftMaster:Hehee~so~why is my Bunny awake around this time ?

PinkyBunny:Can't sleep...*pouts*

StarCraftMaster: Awww~is my honey thinking about me all the time ? *smirks*

PinkyBunny: O-of c-course n-not O/O

StarCraftMaster: oh really ?...

StarCraftMaster: What has my cutie bunny thought about his sexy Lover ?

PinkyBunny: Have you not heard what I said ... I never thought about ya !

StarCraftMaster: Tse tse tse...Minnie...how couldn't you think about your sexy hot lover ...?

PinkyBunny: Arghh you arrogant crazy idiot _

StarCraftMaster: I'm just crazy for you honey~~*winks*

PinkyBunny: O/O

StarCraftMaster: Kekeke...*kisses*...I love you Minnie~

PinkyBunny:...-/- *sighs*

StarCraftMaster: Nehhh~Minnie don't you love me ? o_q

PinkyBunny: *ignores* /

StarCraftMaster: Ohh~minnie why don't you talk to me Q_Q

StarCraftMaster: Do you really don't love me anymore Q_Q

PinkyBunny:...

StarCraftMaster: Buhuhuhuhuuuu..I'm soooooo hurt ...*cries*

PinkyBunny: Kyuu..! STOP ACTING !

StarCraftMaster: *still crying*

PinkyBunny: Arghh ok ok... I love you ...happy?

StarCraftMaster: ...Minnie-ahh~you've hurt me souuw much...

PinkyBunny: *rolls eyes* What do you want?

StarCraftMaster: *looking up* keekeee...BoBo...^w^

PinkyBunny : *kisses*..

PinkyBunny: Satisfied now ? =_=

StarCraftMaster: Hehhe yup *shines*

PinkyBunny: Neh..Kyu...

StarCraftMaster: Hm ?

PinkyBunny. Why are you still awake ?

StarCraftMaster: Playing Star Craft ^w^

PinkyBunny: You'll never change

StarCraftMaster: Hehe~

MilkyHyuk is now online

PinkyBunny: Hyuk ? O_O

MilkyHyuk: Hi Hyung =3

StarCraftMaster: Yo man XD

MilkyHyuk: Hi Kyu~

PinkyBunny: Hyuk ..? Why are you still awake ? O_O...Don't you have schedule tomorrow ?

MilkyHyuk: Yeah I've but... I have a weird feeling...

StarCraftMaster: In your ass..? To much sex with that Fishy guy ! XD

MilkyHyuk: Yeah..eh WHAT ?O_O

StarCraftMaster: Wahahah LMAO ..I take this as a confession XD

PinkBunny: KYU ! ...YOU ARE REALLY UNBELIEVABLE...! /

StarCraftMaster: I know...:D

MilkyHyuk: NO I HAVEN'T ,YOU PERVERT MINDED MAKNAE...!

MilkyHyuk: I just have the feeling that something is going to happen...

StarCraftMaster: XD

PinkyBunny: Something bad ? O_O

MilkyHyuk: I-I don't know O_O

StarCraftMaster: OMG WOOW~Eunhyukkie is becoming a clairvoyant XD

MilkyHyuk: I'm not =I

PinkyBunny: Hehe~

NaughtyPrincess is now online

PinkyBunny: Hyung O_O?

NaughtyPrincess: What are you doing here ?

MilkyHyuk: Hi Hyung ^^

StarCraftMaster: Yo ^^

NaughtyPrincess: Y-you too... o_o

PinkyBunny: We just can't sleep...care to tell us why you're here ?

NaughtyPrincess: I-I just...

SuperGeGe is now online

SuperGeGe: Chulliee Honey~~ your handsome lover is now online~

PinkyBunny: O_O

MilkyHyuk: :o

StarCraftMaster: =_=

SuperGeGe: o_o?

PinkyBunny: Don't tell me...

StarCraftMaster: OMG CYBERSEEEEX XDDDD

PinkyBunny: O/O

NaughtyPrincess: Arghh SHUT THE FUCK UP ...!

NaughtyPrincess: Something wrong with that ?...We're just dating...

SuperGeGe: ^^

NaughtyPrincess: I missed my Chinese man souw much~*snuggle to Hannie*

SuperGeGe: Aww~~I missed my Chullie too..*kisses*

NaughtyPrincess: Hannie~ *climbing up your lab*

NaughtPrincess: *butterfly kisses*

NaughtyPrincess: Hannie-ah~~I want you...NOW !

StarCraftMaster: *puke* Oh please stop you guys...it's so disgusting...

PinkyBunny: Yeah please Hyung do it in an another Chat room .../

NaughtyPrincess: *continue kissing*

PinkyBunny: H-hyung ? =x

NaughtyPrincess: Arghh let us be...don't disturb me and Hannie...we haven't seen each other for 2 hours _

SuperGeGe. Aw~Chullie did you really miss me that much *grins*

StarCraftMaster: Wow...2 hours =_=...

FishyRanger is now online

MilkyHyuk: Hae ? O-O

FishyRanger: Oh Hyukkie ! I'm so glad you're here ...!

MilkyHyuk: W-what happened ?

FishyRanger. ALIENS ! ALIENS ARE COMING TO KIDNAP YOU HYUKKIE ! _

StarCraftMaster: Wow your premonitions came true XD

NaughtyPrincess: Since when did Hyuk become a clairvoyant ?

PinkyBunny: O_O

MilkyHyuk: ...

MilkyHyuk: I'VE NEVER BEEN ONE _

FishyRanger: HYUKKIE ! HYUKKIE! WHAT SHOULD WE DOOO?

MilkyHyuk: Hae-ah...calm down...why the hell do you think that I will get kidnapped by ALIENS ? =_=

FishyRanger: I had a vision ...buhuh they gonna take you from me away...;_;

FishyRanger: I've seen it..they're gonna rape you ...buhu then they will suck your brain up...

FishyRangers:...buhh just because of your cuteness...Hyukkie we have to hide you ...Omoo~

StarCraftMaster: Ewww~ who the hell wanna suck Hyukkie's brain up...it only contains fishies, starwberries, nonsense and maybe..SEEEX XD

MilkyHyuk: EY !

StarCraftMaster: :D ...just telling the truth

MilkyHyuk: Arghhh HATE YOU _ *ignores Kyu*

MilkyHyuk: Hae-ahh...

FishyRanger: Don't worry sweetie...I will protect you with my life :(

MilkyHyuk: Aww~but Hae...no one is going to take me away from you nor gonna rape me...nor suck my brain, which is really really DELICIOUS !

NaughtyPrincess: *sucking on Hannies neck*

SuperGeGe: *grabing Chullies sexy ass* aww~my Chullie is horny now~

PinkyBunny: Stop it /

FishyRanger: But the ALIENS will...

StarCraftMaster: 8D

MilkyHyuk:Hae...

FishyRanger: Arghh whatever...I'm coming over now..

FishyRanger: Wait for me Hyukkie ~

FishyRanger is now offline

NaughtyPrincess: Wow...you're falling in love with a fool...poor you XD

MilkyHyuk: Yeah...*sighs*

PinkyBunny: Aww Hyukkie be optimistic...Hae really really luves you ~

StarCraftMaster: Nonsense...HE JUST WANNA HAVE SEEEEX XD

NaughtPrincess: Wahah AGREEE~

StarCraftMaster: HYUKKIE IS PERVERT MINDED! XDDD

MilkyHyuk: I'M NOT, YOU BRAT ! _

MilkyHyuk: Buhhuhuuu Minnie-ahh..Kyuhyun is annoying meee ;_;

MilkyHyuk: Do something ...*puppy-anchovy-monkey-eyes*

PinkyBunny: OMG soouuw cute~

PinkyBunny. Aww~KYUU! How could you annoy the cutest person in the world *can't resist to hug Hyukkie*

StarCraftKyu: 'cause you are the cutest bunny in the world~^w^-

PinkyBunny: Sweet talker...

StarCraftMaster: I'm damn serious...for me your the most cutest person in the world...I'm really really happy to have you as my boyfriend you know...

StarCraftMaster: Minnie-ah I love you *kisses*

PinkyBunny: Aww Kyuuu..I LOVE YAA SOUW MUCH *tight tight hugs*

StarCraftMaster: Keke..:D

MilkyHyuk: =_=

PinkyBunny: Sorry Hyuk ...but I can't be angry with Kyu~...he is souw sweet *kisses*

StarCraftKyu: Hehe and sexy,smart,hot,handsome...

PinkyBunny: Don't praise yourself ...

NaughtyPrincess: That's my job =D

StarCrafMaster: *pouts* don't you think I'm handsome D:

PinkyBunny: Who knows~

StarCraftMaster: *pouts*

PinkyBunny: Neh... Hyuk...the doorbell rings...

SuperGeGe: I guess it's Hae~XD

MilkyHyuk: *sighs* neh...

MilkyHyuk: aww~that fish is souw annoying *sighs*

StarCraftMaster: Hurry up...tell him to stop ringing ...that fish is getting on my nerves...=_=

MilkyHyuk: Ya ya..I'm going...

MilkyHyuk: I'm coming back soon...

StarCraftMaster: Awww why D:...life is better without you ...*sighs*

MilkyHyuk: YOUU !

PinkyBunny: *smacks Kyu's head*

StarCraftMaster: Ouch ...Minnie ;_;...why did you smack me ?

PinkyBunny:'cause you deserved it -.-...

MilkyHyuk: Aww~Gamsahamnida 3

StarCraftMaster: ..*pouts* I thought you love me Q_Q

NaughtyPrincess: *smacks Kyu's head too~*

StarCraftMaster: OUCH ! Ey...! Why did you smack me too ? What have I done ...?

NaughtyPrincess: Nothing..just wanna slap you too~...sounds like fun XD

MilkyHyuk: Wanna slap too ^w^~

StarCraftMaster: Don't you dare *death glare*

StarCraftMaster: And weren't you about to open the door for that idiot ?

MilkyHyuk: Oh I forgot...bye~

MilkyHyuk: is now offline

StarCraftMaster: ..this idiot's starting to get on my nerves...

PinkyBunny. Ya ya ya...and you're the biggest genius or what -.-

StarCraftMaster: Of course not...I'm the most HANDSOME genius:D

StarCraftMaster: And Minnie you're the handsome genius cutest wifey~

PinkyBunny: D-didn't I-I say n-not to praise yourself ...?(^/^)

NaughtyPrincess: Yeah ...and didn't I say that's MY job ! _SPAN LANG="hi-IN"܇/SPAN

SuperGeGe: Come on Chullie...don't frown like this...you look sexier if you are smiling ^w^-

NaughtyPrincess: So you mean that I look ugly right now...Q_Q

StarCraftMaster: Jup ..so stop being an ugly fag XD

PinkyBunny:Kyu !

NaughtyPrincess: W-what ?...WHAT DID YA SAY YOU GODDAMNED ANNOYING BRAT ? _SPAN LANG="hi-IN"܇ /SPAN...

NaughtyPrincess: Oh I swear you're so damn dead...*glare*

NaughtyPrincess: HANGENG I HATE YOUUUUU TO DEATH !

SuperGeGe: N-no Chul I-I didn't mean it...I-

NaugthtyPrincess: You don't have to explain...let's break up Q_Q

SuperGeGe: W-what Chul ..NOOOO O_O pls..I don't mean it like this ...Chul-ahh pls don't leave me...!

PinkyBunny: Come on Chul..Gege really didn't mean it like that...!

SuperGege: I never said that you look ugly ...

NaughtyPrincess: Pah...yeah you didn't ...but it sounded like it..._

SuperGege: Chul-ahh come on...you're really the prettiest princess here~

StarCraftMaster: Nope..it's Minnie ^w^~

StarCraftMaster: ...and stop bitching around...you are disturbing me watching Minnies ass...

PinkyBunny: Kyu! Shut up !...Stop making trouble...and stop looking at my ass /...

StarCraftMaster: B-but D:

PinkyBunny: No buts...and now...just shut your mouth *gets angry*

StarCraftMaster: *pouts*...

StarCraftMaster: *but still peeking at Minnies ass*:D

NaughtyPrincess: Arghh...I'm going off...and Hangeng...don't you dare come into my room...XPPP

SuperGege: CHULLIEE..! DON'T LEAVE MEE ...YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR MEEE... Q_Q

NaughtyPrincess is now offline

SuperGeGe: Chullie...*sobs*

SuperGeGe: Kyu...why are you doing this to mee Q_Q..you know that I love Chullie that much ...

PinkyBunny: Yeah ? ..why can't you keep your bad mouth ?

SuperGeGe: Buhhuuu.. I was always nice to you...TT TT

StarCraftMaster: God...the whole world knows that this creepy cat is just acting =_=

StarCraftMaster: I bet with you that you will have sex till morning if you calmed him down ...=_=...

SuperGeGe: But what if...

StarCraftMaster: Oh man...stop being a nuisance...just check it by yourself...I guarantee you that after half an hour, you will fuck Heechul 'till tomorrow...

PinkyBunny: KYU O/O

SuperGeGe: Good.. I trust you ... if Chullie really breaks up with me, make sure that you've written down your testament...

StarCraftMaster: Yeah yeah..whatever ... now go and fuck with your boyfriend -.-

SuperGeGe is now offline

PinkyBunny: Your choice of words are getting more ordinary...

StarCraftMaster: Neh...I'm just pissed off... =_=

PinkyBunny: Pah...it's your own fault...

StarCraftMaster: Minnie-ah cheer me up *twitching lips*

PinkyBunny: And what should I do ?... =_= ...cheer you up by kissing you, or what ...?

StarCraftMaster: *smirks* why not babe~3

PinkyBunny: WHAT ?...that was a rhetorical question -.-

StarCraftMaster:...I don't care...I'm really upset now~Minnie baby...come on give me a bobo *twitching lips*

PinkyBuny: No...and why should I O_O...?

PinkyBunny: You've maybe destroyed our HANCHUL COUPLE~! _

StarCraftMaster: So what...like I care *goes to play Star Craft*

StarCraftMaster: *pouts*

PinkyBunny: CHO KYUHYUN ...! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YA ?

StarCraftMaster: Haven't I already said...I'M PISSED OFF...I will just stop, when you give me a BOBO...*continues playing Star Craft*

PinkyBunny: ARGHH...THAT'S BLACKMAILING _

StarCraftMaster: Sooo...? =_=

PinkyBunny: Damn ...You're unbelievable _

StarCraftMaster: :D I take that as a compliment~X3

StarCraftMaster: So Minnie~give me a kiss~...*smiles*

PinkyBunny: *KISSES* so satisfied ? =_=...

StarCraftMaster: Aww~Minnie ...I want a real KISS D:

PinkyBunny: I HATE YA !

PinkyBunny is now offline

StarCraftMaster: :D

PinkyBunny is now online

StarCraftMaster: Aww~baby...why you going back D:

PinkyBunny: I kissed you and that was it...so and now pls keep your bad mouth =_=

StarCraftMaster: Awww but just for 15 mins XD

PinkyBunny: WTF ?

StarCraftMaster: Oh I forgot...one kiss just 15 mins~XD

PinkyBunny: YOU TRICKED ME ! _

StarCraftMaster: Keke...so ya want me to keep my mouth shut...so kiss me more *smirks*

PinkyBunny: Arghhh do what ya want...I don't care anymore ...you are the TRUE EVIL _

StarCraftMaster.: But you love me ~=3

PinkyBunny: Hmpfff...! *sulks*

MilkyHyuk is now online

FishyRanger is now online

StarCraftMaster: NOOO...! the trouble couple is online again ...-.-

PinkyBunny: 15 MINUTES !

MilkyHyuk: O_O?

FishyRanger: O_O?

StarCraftMaster: Right...

MilkyHyuk...A question...what happened =_= ?

StarCraftMaster: Nothing -.-...Im going to play Star Craft...coming back in 15 MINUTES XDDD

PinkyBunny: *sighs*

MilkyHyuk: Ok...O_o

FishyRanger: XD

FishyRanger: Hyukkie-ah come here...sit on my lap...I'm going to protect ya now~X3

MilkyHyuk: Another question...

MilkyHyuk: Donghae... why do you write this? I'm just like... half a meter away...

FishyRanger: I started the conversation this way ...so I end it this way ...and it's more fun :D

FishyRanger: So now...get your sexy monkey butt on my lap...

MilkyHyuk: No...

FishyRanger: Why ..? ;-;

MilkyHyuk: 'cause you're going to molest me...*twitching lips*

FishyRanger: Aww~Hyukkie...I just wanna protect youu...Q_Q

FishyRanger: How can I protect you when you don't even let me hold you...come on Hyuk...*sniffles*

MilkyHyuk: But...*pouts*...I don't wanna~you're going to molest me...I know that...neh Minnie Hyung ?

PinkyBunny: No comment ./:

FishyRanger: But I'm your FISHY RANGER...souw you don't have to be afraid =D

MilkyHyuk: And you're also my pervert lover...

FishyRanger: Aww I'm not a pervert...that's how I show you my love _

MilkyHyuk: /...t-then show it in an another way /

FishyRanger: Awww~Baby ..don't you like how I kiss you all day ?O_O...

FishyRanger: Or don't you like how I touch you or whisper your name hotly every night ?

FishyRanger: or or...are you fed up with these sex positions...should we try something new? O_Q

PinkBunny: /

FishyRanger: Or...or

MilkyHyuk HAE STOP IT ! /

MilkyHyuk: I give up...pls just STOP IT /

FishyRanger: Q_Q...b-but...do you luv me ...*sniffles*

MilkyHyuk: Aissshh...of course...

FishyRanger: Really ? O_Q

MilkyHyuk: Yeah really...

FishyRanger; really realy really ? O_O

MilkyHyuk: AISHH... LEE DONGHAE...! HAEHYUK, EUNHAE; HYUKHAE ...arghh whatever... IS REAL ! /

FishyRanger: LEE HYUKJAE I LOVE YOU ! _ *tight tight tight hugs*

MilkyHyuk: C-can't breathe X_x

PinkyBunny: kekek HaeHyuk couple in action :D

FishyRanger: Aww~keke.*pat pat* so then...

FishyRanger: Honey~my lap is waiting for your smexy ass~

MilkyHyuk: *sighs*

MilkyHyuk: *sitting on Hae's lap*

FishyRanger: Awwww my baby smells like strawberry~

MilkyHyuk: Don't you dare try to eat me up...D=

FishyRanger: Kekek I will try~ x3

FishyRanger: Souw...No one can take you from me away now~BAD ALIENS GO AWAY~~

MilkyHyuk: *giggles* silly fish~

MilkyHyuk: You're the only one alien here *smiles*

FishyRanger: Nope~I'm your hero~ keke~

PinkyBunny: Aww~I really envy you two~~..*sighs*

MilkyHyuk: Why O_O?

PinkyBunny: Nahh 'cause you two look souw cute together...aww why can't my Kyuhyunnie be like Hae...

FishyRanger: Keke..you see Hyukkie...you are lucky to have such a cute lover~ *giggles*

FishyRanger: *kissing Hyukkie's cheek*

MilkyHyuk:*kissing Hae hotly*

FishyRanger: Cheeky monkey~

MilkyHyuk: Aww Minnie~Kyu is not that bad at all...

FishyRanger: Neh, hyung *nods*

PinkyBunny: *sighs*Kyu can sometimes be so annoying...~

StarCraftMaster: Someone is calling my name :D

PinkyBunny: idiot...*still mad at Kyu*

StarCraftMaster: Aww~Baby...didn't you say ...you won't be angry at me...?

PinkyBunny: I take it back ...hmmpf !

StarCraftMaster: Aww~my bunny is souw cute *pinching minnie's cheek*

PinkyBunny: Yaa yaa..let go _ ...it hurts ;-;

StarCraftMaster: kekeke...mianhae~

PinkyBunny: *still sulking*

StarCraftMaster: By the way...15 minutes are over~3 *smirks*

FishyRanger: 15 minutes ? O-O

StarCraftMaster: Just forget it ^w^

PinkyBunny: *sighs*

MilkyHyuk: Ne Hyung...where's Heechul and Hankyung hyung O_O?

StarCraftMaster: In Heechul's room ... they might be fucking around...wanna go and check ? =3

MilkyHyuk: O/o *blushes*

FishyRanger: OMOO~HYUKKIE'S INNOCENT EYEEES ! _ HYUKKIE DON'T GOOO _

StarCraftMaster: INNOCENT EYES ?O_O

StarCraftMaster: LMAO ! ...wahaha that's too hilarious... XDDDDD

StarCraftMaster: Hyukkie's eyes are the dirtiest XDDD..you, as his lover, should know that XDDD

FishyRanger:...Right ..O3O

MilkyHyuk: Arghh...I'm surrounded by idiots /

PinkyBunny: I know how you feel dude ...=_=

StarCraftMaster: Wahh... MINNIE MINNIEE! :D

PinkyBunny: WHAT ? _

StarCraftMaster: I've found some pink panties of yours :DDD

PinkyBunny: WTF ? O/O

MilkyHyuk O_O

FishRanger: Awww want Hyukkie's panties tooo O3O

StarCraftMaster: Keke...souw sweet ...I won't give them back to you...:D

PinkyBunny: W-where did ya get them ? _

PinkyBunny: GIVE THEM BACK ! _

MilkyHyuk: MY PANTIES ? O/O HAEEE ! /

StarCraftMaster: Why should I ? :D

StarCraftMaster: I also found some of Hyukkie's XD...but they aren't that cute...so much anchovies ...=_=

MilkyHyuk: CHO KYUHYUN ! /

PinkyBunny: CHO KYUHYUN ! /

MilkyHyuk: PUT THEM BACK _

FishyRanger: Woah! save them for me dude~X3...I'll get it later~

StarCraftMaster: Hmm...ok~...wow they smell like strawberries...O_O

MilkyHyuk: STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND PUT THEM BACK _...argh...JERK !

PinkyBunny: ARGGHH YOU PERVERT ! _

StarCraftMaster: That's my job~~*smirks*

FishyRanger: Argh Kyu stop touching Hyukkie's PANTIES _

MilkyHyuk: Hae..O_Q

FishyRanger: THEY ARE MIIINEEE~! _

MilkyHyuk:...=_=...I should have known that...

StarCraftMaster: Ya ya whatever...

PinkyBunny: IF YOU DON'T PUT THEM BACK I WILL USE MY MARTIAL ARTS ON YOU ! _

StarCraftMaster: Wahah try, my love~x3

PinkyBunny: Youuuu !

PinkyBunny is now offline

MilkyHyuk: You're dead _

StarCraftMaster: *smirks*

StarCraftMaster is now offline

MilkyHyuk: O_O..Hae..why is kyu smirking O_O ?

FishyRanger: kekke..who knows~~

FishyRanger: Hawww~finally we're alone~keke~

MilkyHyuk: yup...^^

FishyRanger: Luv you my sweetie monkey~

MilkyHyuk: Yaa me too~...but ...if you touch my panties...you're dead meat...*glares*

FishyRanger: *smiles*

MilkyHyuk:*sighs*

FishyRanger: Hyukkie...

MilkyHyuk: Hmmm..? ..HYUKKIEEE! O_O

MilkyHyuk: H-HAE ? W-w-wht are you doing O/O

FishyRanger: Just marking you *starts to sucking on you sexy neck*

MilkyHyuk: Stop it..!...Y-you said that you won't molest me FishyRanger: I just said that I will try, babe~and ...I'm not molesting you ...I'm just marking you kekeke~

MilkyHyuk: M-marking me ...? F-for w-what? *shivers*

FishyRanger: To show these stupid ALIENS that you only belong to me *smirks*

FishyRanger: *unbutton your jammies~*

FishyRanger:*starts sucking on your milky smexy chest*

MilkyHyuk: There're no ALIENS ! /  
e FishyRanger: Who knows...*plays with your nipples*

MilkyHyuk: B-but that's n-not fair...Hae..pl-pleasee...hahhhhh...

FishyRanger: You are mine...*whispers*

MilkyHyuk: Hae.y-you ahhhh~

FishyRanger: Awww~baby...you're hard now~*giggles*...though I'm just marking you~~

MilkyHyuk: It's only your fault /

FishyRanger: My monkey is just horny~~*smirks*

MilkyHyuk: Arghh...! LET ME GOOO YOU PERVERT FISHY ! /SPAN LANG="hi-IN"܇/SPAN

FishyRanger: Awww~but you're aroused right now...~3 *kisses you hotly*

MilkyHyuk: Mmhhhhhaaa

FishyRanger: *giggles*... I think...little monkey really likes me touching you ~

StarCraftMaster is now online

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) HYUKKIEEEEE ! Q_Q

MilkyHyuk: M-min...? O/O

FishyRanger: Arghhhh you destroyed my happy moment with Hyukkie O_Q

MilkyHyuk:What happened Minnie ? ... Arghh HAE ...! Now let me goooo...!

FishyRanger: NOOOOOO !...WON'T HAPPEN !...AND THAT'S FINAL !

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) ... S-should I-I go ?

MilkyHyuk: Nooo !...Just ignore him ...

MilkyHyuk: Hae ...! YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY ! / *still blushes*

FishyRanger: Kekeke~^w^

StarCraftMaster: I'm also back~XD

MilkyHyuk: =_=

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) Hyukkie pls help mee~*cries*

MilkyHyuk: What happened ?

StarCraftMaster: You now that I was looking for Kyu ... I'm teaching him a lesson ...right...?

StarCraftMaster: XDDD

MilkyHyuk: Yeah...

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) And as I just wanna open his door...Kyu attacked me from behind ... Q_Q

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) And I'm sure he is going to rape meee TT TT...help me Hyuuukkk Q_Q *cries*

StarCraftMaster: Aww~Baby...I'm sure you'll like it...I will make sure you're going to moan my name all the time *smirks*

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) Helppp TT^TT

MilkyHyuk: Sorry Min...I can't.. Q_Q

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) W-why ? Q_Q Hyuk...I beg you ...

StarCraftMaster: Muhahahha~ Minnie-ah...just give up~XD

MilkyHyuk: Right now...I'm molested by a perverted Fish ...Q_Q and I don't think he would let me go...so ..we're in the same situation...

MikyHyuk: Minnie...I'm so sorry...can't help you ...TT TT

FishyRanger: I'm just marking you babe~

MilkyHyuk: =_=...you are not...

FishyRanger: *pouts*

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) Awww~Hyukkie...soo..no one can help us ? *sniffles*

MilkyHyuk: I think so...

StarCraftMaster: *rolls eyes* ...It's not a big deal to have sex with you Minnie...

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) B-but ..I-I'm still mad at you ..a-and it's not even romantic *pouts*

StarCraftMaster: Awww~Minnie so you just want a romantic night ? Neeeh.. then fine... so come on babe...I'm going to be gentle...let's have SEX now :D

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) Gentle ? O_O YOU WILL !

StarCraftMaster: Yup ^w^~ So babe...come here now...

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin): C-can we do it later *puppy-bunny-eyes*

StarCraftMaster: Nope...Now, get your sweetie ass here or I do it rough *smirks*

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) Buhuhu you're so mean TT TT...

StarCraftMaster: I know~XD

StarCraftMaster: (Sungmin) Bye guys~TT^TT

StarCraftMaster: *smirks*

StarCraftMaster is now offline

MilkyHyuk: Aww~poor Minnie Q_Q

FishyRanger: What can we do ...It's Cho Kyuhyun whom we are talking about

MilkyHyuk:Yeah *sighs*

FishyRanger: Hyukkie - ah

MilkyHyuk: Hm ?

FishyRanger: *smirks* You know~I'm still not finished marking you ...3

MilkyHyuk: TT/TT noo...~

FishyRanger is now offline

MilkyHyuk is now offline


End file.
